warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Alfa Legion
WTF? really? i just...why would...who even...DAFUK? Drakus Malicius 20:48, April 1, 2012 (UTC) This Article: Awesomely hysterical on so many levela! :D A Shadow Before the Dawn My Talk 23:03, April 1, 2012 (UTC) It's always good to see another humour article. And this one is pretty funny! :D Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 23:00, April 2, 2012 (UTC) Proud to be in the AL :P Sanguis pro sanguinis Deus ! Cranium pro solium cranius ! 10:56, June 22, 2012 (UTC) Dear Alfabusa, I think that your chapter is great, and its thanks to you that i really started to like 40k even more thanks to you and I have created my own space marine chapter (The Guardian Raptors) because of you, but it's not done yet, but it will be finished in time, So keep up the good work, Sincerly, Chapter Master Mikelus ChapterMasterMikelus (talk) 04:49, January 30, 2013 (UTC) Hey just wanted to say that Im subbed to your youtube channle, love the work you and the crew do.T42 (talk) 05:02, July 9, 2015 (UTC) Alfa Legion in Tabletop The Following rules are best meant for use in the Space Marines codex. HQ: Chapter Master Alfabusa Unit Type: '''Infantry WS6 BS5 S4 T4 W3 A3 I1 LD10 Sv+2 '''Wargear: Artificer armor, Master crafted power dildo, Inferno pistol Special rules: Independent character: Though Alfabusa is an Independent Character, Nexus and Alfabusa always treated as a squad, and must stay within coherency of eachother. Whenever Alfabusa joins a squad however, they are all treated as a part of the same squad. Orbital Bombardment Balding Aura: Chapter Master Alfabusa has a +3 Homosexuality save Shining Baldness: Alfabusa's scalp has been waxed and polished to a mirror shine, it has been known to blind enemies who look directly at it. In your opponents shooting phase, any shots directed at Alfabusa are reduced to BS1. This effect only applies to Chapter Master Alfabusa and not any unit he may be attached to or near. With friends like these: Any army that includes Chapter Master Alfabusa as a HQ choice MUST also include Champion Plague Nexus. ---- HQ: Champion Plague Nexus Unit Type: ''Infantry'' WS5 BS0 S4 T5 W2 A3 I1 LD8 Sv+3 Wargear: Mark Of Nurgle, Master-Crafted two-handed Power weapon Special rules: ''' '''No fun allowed: While Nexus is in play, Neither players are allowed to express any joy or excitement. This rule is in effect until Nexus is removed as a casualty. Kickhammer: If Champion Plague Nexus is attached to a unit roll a D6 for each model at the start of your shooting phase. On a +3 the model has either kissed enough ass or remained somber and joyless for Nexus to ignore them. If the test is failed, the model is ejected from the squad (use a D6 and scatter dice to determine distance and direction). Ejected models cannot shoot this turn. Ejected models return to squad formation in the following turn. I rate this Khmer Rogue out of 10. --Imposter101 (talk) 14:02, September 7, 2015 (UTC)